Talk:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II
Hey! This was originally my idea! Although this version sounds a lot better than mine. I hope a major gaming franchise is looking at this page right now! :) CyborgIguana 20:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliments! Yes, this is your idea. It was a very interesting idea. I started to think over and over again what my ideal Operation Genesis would look like. I got so many ideas. I thought it would be wrong to force them all into your article. Therefore I started my own article. Thought you won't mind.MismeretMonk 14:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind too much, thanks for creating your own article instead of editing mine. :) Mission Ideas I have an idea for some of the missions. Mission 1: Fixing the Park A park in Australia has been closed due to poor security. Your mission is to retire all of the carnivores and start again from scratch. You start with $20,000. The area is very large and temperate, with a beach and a small area of forest. The park entrance and several restrooms are present in the park along with the obvious enclosures, but nothing more. The pathways are very poorly maintained. *Retire the Spinosaurus. *Retire the Herrerasaurus pair. *Retire the Velciraptor pack (5). *Build a Ranger Station. *Build 2 Viewing Vents. *Build 1 River Adventure. *Display 1 Triceratops. *Display 2 Parasaurolophus. *Display 2 Corythosaurus. *Display 1 Mamenchisaurus. *Display 1 Metricanthosaurus. Mission 2: Winter Blues You have been assigned to build a 5 star park in the Arctic north. Although you start with a large budget ($75,000), common blizzards and avalanches will hinder your ability to build a park here. *Build a Ranger Station. *Build a Visitor Entrance. *Research and build 5 Heat Radiators. *Display 2 Brachiosaurus. *Display 3 Dilophosaurus. *Display 2 Muttaburrasaurus. *Display 2 Parasaurolophus. *Display 10 Compsognathus. *Display 1 Tyrannosaurus. *Achieve a 5 star park. Mission 3: Hot Stuff You have been assigned to build a park in Hawaii. However, the land you have been given has an active volcano in the vicinity. You have 4.5 years to build a 4 star park. The starting budget is $50,000, and you already have 2 imported brachiosaurs and a Visitor Entrance to start with. Security is a major part of this scenario, due to the fact that volcanic eruptions, heatwaves and thunderstorms will be frequent. *Build a Visitor Shelter. *Build a Ranger Station. *Display 4 Herrasaurs *Display 6 Allosaurus *Display 15 Corythosaurus *Display 1 Spinosaurus *Display 14 Galimimus *Research and build a Lava Dam. *Achieve a 4 star park in 4.5 years. *Research and build 2 Cooling Radiators. Mission 4: Park Gates Excuse the pun. In this mission, Bill Gates has asked you to build a 3 star park on a large field near his mansion. However, space is limited, and you only have $20,000 to start with. Due to the budget restraints, a Visitor Entrance has been built for you, and an Ankylosaurus has already been imported. *Build a Souvenir Stand. *Display 2 Maiasaura. *Display 8 Troodon. *Display 2'' Iguanadon'' *Display 6 Ornithomimus *Gain $50,000. *Achieve a 3 star park. Also, since Troodon and Tylosaurus are canon, perhaps you could add them to the dinosaur list? Oh, and I realize you aren't actually working on this game. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 05:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC Mission 5: East Coast Park! You have been assigned to build a park in Virginia. You get anywhere from $30,000-$500,000 on start, and you already have 2 imported Gallimimus, a Visitor Shelter,and 1 imported Spinosaurus. Be wary of occasional tremors, which can scare visitors and dinosaurs. *Build a Ranger Station. *Display 12 Homalocephale *Display 3 Carcharodontosaurus *Display 1 Tyrannosaurus Rex '' *Display 4 ''Gallimimus *Research and build 5 Tremor Shelters. *Achieve a 5 star park. Starting small, Staying Small